


A date on the radio

by BlueStarsShield



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Christmas, F/M, Time Travel, post 6x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarsShield/pseuds/BlueStarsShield
Summary: Fitzsimmons share a date on the radio trying to catch up
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 11





	A date on the radio

"So how did it go the reveal?" Fitz asks her. They have stopped losing time with the traditionals how are you and what are you doing a long time ago, since now all of this are banned subject. In this way it is easier, it spares them some embarrassment and pain and the also can start immediately talking about the important stuff.  
Jemma is alone in the pilot pit of the zephyr, looking around in the dim lights doing her best to imagine Fitz by her side and tell him everything with so much details he's gonna feel almost like he was there with them too.  
"Better than expected. Mack only keeped his grumpy face for a couple of minutes and then sighed surrending to the situation." She informs him. Dealing with the shocking news that there was an half Chromicom/LMD Coulson now active and in their lives wasn't easy even if they hoped for so long to find a way to keep their leader with them without having to sacrifice the world in order to do it.  
"Typical Mack. I'm almost glad I miss it" he says half serious, he is relieved that for once he missed the drama but he would have beared so much more if it would have meaned be there with his family. The mood changed and Jemma doesn't add anything in an attempt to not ruin the few moments they have left together before they're gonna be forced to close the conversation.  
"So uhmm what else did they said?" Fitz tries to move the subject to something lighter even if he couldn't think of something specific to ask her on his feets. "From who should I start? Coulson didn't say much, the suit you prepared for him in the end isn't so much different from the ones he wore when we met him. "  
She smiles thinking back at those days when he was only Agent Coulson, the boss of the team, not some who's part of the family and a second father figure, especially for her husband. "Mack, Mack on the other hand watched them like they were about to bite him and then turn him into an evil man from the old films." She laughed remembering his disgusted expression.  
"But then he tried it on and well he looks really good in it. Three pieces are the best type of suit for our new Director. Whenever he likes it or not" she can't stop herself from add.  
"Isn't he angry at me right?" Fitz asks still worried, the ghost of their wounded relationship before his death hunting him until this day. "No of course not." Jemma reassure him. "He just miss you Turbo and that's all" she uses the nickname he gave him in order it prove it. Simmons can hear him sigh in relief through the radio and she is glad she could do this for him.  
"That's all?" The engineer questions. "Nobody else commented or added something to inform me?" Jemma immediately know what Fitz's talking about and asking her, she laughs because this will be a funny and interesting story to tell.  
"Well, I'll start with Daisy and keep the best at the end." She starts to narrate. "The purple is such a good and fittings choice for her. I don't know how or where did you find something so beautiful but we both loved it"  
She can't stop smiling remembering how gorgeous her friend looked with the coat on and how she jumped from the excitement, a spark of the old Skye visible on her behavior. She missed the innocence and the joyful side of her, it was such a nice thing to had the chance to see it again.  
"I'm glad it had such a nice positive response" he answers her almost shy , not sure how to take the compliment. "She wants me to tell you you're gonna get a cheek kiss when she'll see you again, and in no way you'll be able to flee from it."  
Fitz laughs, imagining the serious face Daisy must have had while saying and knowing she's serious and right about it. "Tell her I'll submit it to it" he rethinks it a second later. "Well maybe that's better if we keep it between us"  
"Yoyo hated the heels, but that's something we knew, but appreciated the new arms so thank you for that and good job" she continues to tell him. "And Deke? He's perfect thanks, those hair really make his eyes shine Even if I think you chose those pants as some kind of revenge for the stolen tech"  
'I'll not confirm or deny it." And they both chuckle. "How's he's going?" He asks her with a voice soft and faint. "He's doing good and he's still alive and with me" and after the temple that's what counts the most for both of them, in particular for the Nana.  
"For how much I love the 30s style it's not like home" Jemma says and both their minds flies to the vows she made at they're wedding that now this version of Fitz knows thanks to the recording Mack made that day.  
They both know that home is the other and until they're gonna be separated they could never feel like it, it's always gonna be a struggle and a challenge.  
"But there's a good aspect of all of this" Jemma change the discourse. "Oh yeah? What is?" Fitz reply playing with his lips while saying it. "That Deke can't make us all drink Zima, of course" she said like it's the most obviously answer to that question. And the sound of his big, loud laugh is the best sound she heard in a long time.  
A sound distracts them, she can hear Fitz searching for his source. "Oh, we're out of time" he announce surprised and discomforted. Jemma tries to ignore the pain in her chest at those words, time is always relative when it comes to the two of them.  
"So ... Merry Christmas Jemma" "Merry Christmas Fitz" she replies smiling and a tear streaming down on her face.  
The communication stops and to distract herself from another goodbye to her husband Simmons turns her attention to her friends out into the roads hoping what they're doing will work out and this will be their last Christmas separated.


End file.
